When a semiconductor substrate is manufactured, films of various materials having different physical properties are formed on the substrate and are processed. For instance, in a step of forming damascene wiring, which fills a wiring groove that has been formed on the substrate, with metal, a polishing step of polishing and removing an excessive metal with a substrate polishing device (CMP) is executed after the damascene wiring has been formed. After this polishing step has ended, foreign materials such as a slurry residue and a polished Cu chip which have been used in the CMP polishing remain on the surface of the substrate. Therefore, in the CMP, in order to remove these foreign materials, a cleaning step is provided.
If the cleaning in the CMP is not sufficient and the foreign materials have remained, it can be a problem in reliability that leakage occurs from the portion thereof or the portion becomes a cause of poor adhesiveness. Furthermore, along with a miniaturization of a recent semiconductor device, a requirement for cleaning also rises, and specifically, even an existence of a smaller foreign material becomes not allowed.
There are various methods as methods for cleaning the substrate, and as one method among the methods, there is scrub cleaning of relatively moving a cleaning member and the substrate in a state in which the cleaning member has been brought into contact with the surface of the substrate, and thereby cleaning the surface of the substrate. Furthermore, the roll cleaning is known as the scrub cleaning, which uses a roll cleaning member. In the roll cleaning, for instance, the substrate is rotated that has been made wet with a chemical liquid, the roll cleaning member such as a roll sponge and a roll brush, which is columnar and extends in a long shape, is rubbed against the surface of the substrate, while being rotated, and cleans the surface of the substrate.
Also in this roll cleaning member, various types of roll cleaning members are adopted according to an object of cleaning and/or characteristics of particles (size, physical properties and the like) to be removed. As one of the members, there is a roll cleaning member having a plurality of nodules (hereinafter referred to also as “protruding member”) formed on the surface thereof.